Going Under
by htebazileain
Summary: Finn's passionate love for his womanizing best friend, Puck, is witnessed from different points of their lives together and as he falls deeper in love with his friend, it shakes their friendship to the core.  AU fic; rated M for the usual naughtiness
1. Dreams

**A/N: First, let me just say this whole fic is an AU; just thought you should be warned again. In this story, Rachel and Finn are best friends who will never date and have known each other almost as long as Puck and Finn have known each other. Kurt and Finn don't become stepbrothers but yes, Blaine will still be Kurt's boyfriend. All the other characters, I really don't care about so they fall where they may. Alright, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Puck listlessly strokes Finn's cheek as they lay side by side on Finn's old futon which smells like sweat and Puck's department store cologne; minus the sweat fumes, Finn could breathe in the scent forever. "You're so hot, you know that?" Puck remarks, as Finn promptly begins to blush like a little school girl. "Stop, don't say that." "Why not? It's the truth. You're hot as hell." Finn continues to blush but a slow smile spreads across his face. "Thank you." He's not sure why he says it (but aren't you supposed to say thank you when someone gives you a compliment?) yet Puck smirks and with one hand, begins to loosen the belt on his jeans. "Well, I'm sure you can find another way to thank me, Hudson. Come on over here."<em>

It's as if someone pulled the plug on Finn's dream and makes him automatically open his eyes and adjust to the darkness enveloping his bedroom. He glances at the alarm clock that sits on his nightstand and groans; it's only 5:30 in the morning and he doesn't have to get up and get ready for school until 7.

His sheets, pillows, and t-shirt are soaked with sweat, but he's not exactly surprised. Whenever he dreams about Puck, he wakes up to find his bed is soaked with sweat amongst other liquids that don't need addressing. Finn sighs, flicks on his night light and reaches under his mattress to find his journal (God, if his football cronies knew he writes in a freaking journal and one that's got his name engraved on it too, they'd probably make him eat it) among countless Playboys and Penthouses he and Puck have collected over the years.

He quickly flips through the journal, visually taking in all he's written so far, the majority of it having to deal with Puck. Finn grabs a pen and scribbles down what he can remember from his hasty dream before shoving off his clothes and going into his bathroom to take a long, hot shower in an effort to wake himself up entirely and maybe conjure up a few choice fantasies of Puck.

* * *

><p>"Hudson! You look fucking dead man! You spend all night jacking off to Big Busty Cops 12 again?" Finn blushes as everyone in the sophomore section of the cafeteria, bursts out laughing and a grinning Puck smacks Finn on his back, his way of saying "good morning."<p>

"Thanks a lot, Puck. No, I wasn't watching porn. I got up early and couldn't go back to sleep." Puck grabs Finn's homemade breakfast burrito and takes a huge bite out of it before offering it back to Finn who shakes his head.

"What, did little Finny have a bad dream?" _How did you know?_ Finn thinks except in truth, the dream was far from bad. "Just forget it man. How was your weekend or do I already know the answer?"

Puck chuckles and rubs his hands together excitedly. "I spent Saturday banging the hell out of that cute Cheerio-what's her name? Oh, Zenadaya or some shit like that. She's a junior and hot, hot, hot! She's got a really freaky side and hardwood floors too if you know what I mean." Finn makes a disgusted face and says, "Dude, don't give me all the details. That's disgusting."

"Well I figured since you can't exactly be me or get up enough guts to lose your fucking virginity already, you might as well live through me. I tell you my sex stories and you proceed to imagine what it must be like to be the Studmaster." "Thanks but I'll just stick to being the quarterback." Puck laughs heartily and delivers another slap to Finn's already aching back.

"Suit yourself! You ought to be lucky I think to share my secrets of the trade with you." "Right," Finn says quickly, wanting to get off the subject. "Hey, you want to come over to my place tonight and play _Deadspace_? I can ask my mom to get some pizza on her way home from work. It'll be-," "Can't," Puck says, cutting Finn off in mid-sentence. "Zenadaya wanted to go out to Breadstix tonight and in the event I might get some more ass, I can't turn her down."

He ruffles Finn's hair like Finn's 6 years old instead of 15, going on 16. "We'll do it some other time, bro." The bell rings for first period just as Finn's about to say something else. "Catch you at football practice, bro," Puck mutters before disappearing amongst the student body on his way to the science building.

Finn forlornly gets up from his seat and throws the half-eaten burrito into the trash. Once again, he gets pushed to the back burner for some skinny ass Cheerio with hardwood floors and whorish mouth, exactly what Puck's always looking for.

* * *

><p>"This is not how I imagined my Monday night, Finn. After I finish my voice lessons after school, I promptly rush home to complete my rigorous AP studies. However, since you sounded so desperate through your text messages, I figured I could make an exception just this once," Rachel says, daintily taking a bite out of a slice of spinach pizza.<p>

Finn glares at his other best friend and mutters, "Well this isn't exactly how I was planning on spending my night either so we're even. Can't we just enjoy each other's company?" Rachel shrugs and shoves her napkin into the front of her royal blue blouse. "I just figured that this sort of entertainment would be more appropriate with that Noah the Neanderthal. You know I'm more into pedicures and_ Singing in the Rain_." Finn grins and resumes getting killed in _Deadspace_.

"Sounds like you should have called that Kurt kid then. That's more his scene. Besides, Puck's out banging some Zenadaya chick or something like that. Sex for Puck tops video games and spinach pizza."

Finn can't focus on his game and it's not because of Rachel's constant muttering or the neighbor's barking dogs or the running dishwasher. He can't focus because playing some shitty video game isn't what he wants to do. He wants to be in Puck's arms, kissing Puck and letting Puck tell him he's so damn hot. He wants this so much but Puck doesn't know, Rachel doesn't know. No one, for the moment, needs to know.


	2. Opinions Are Like Assholes

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read/favorited this fic. Much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Finn lets out a loud and contented moan as he steps into the steamy shower, the warm water rushing down his aching body in a continuous burst that he's fucking grateful for. He's got sacked more times today in practice because it appears his team wanted to watch the Cheerio's new dance routine more than play football.<p>

Finn's lost in a trance (he's managed to transport he and Puck to a deserted island where they feed each other mangos and build amazing sand castles) when he hears the locker room door swing open and a heavy bag hit the linoleum floor.

"Hey Finnegan, you in here?" Finn groans quietly and turns down the pressure on the water. While the idea of he and Puck standing side by side taking a hot shower is absolutely enticing as hell, he won't be able to explain the raging hard on that's taking up half of his shower stall. Upon hearing Puck enter, Finn turns awkwardly towards the wall and begins shampooing his hair.

"There you are! I was wondering where the fuck you disappeared to after practice! I was looking for you," Puck says, turning his water on full blast and stepping out of his boxer shorts. "You were?" Finn asks, sounding a bit more hopeful then he intends. Puck slathers some Old Spice soap on his chest and replies, "Yeah, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow 20 bucks. You know, the pool cleaning business isn't doing as great since it's like, September now so I'm low on dough." Finn's heart sinks and luckily, so does his erection. He turns to face Puck, purposely averting his eyes from Puck's lower body. In fact, it's hard to keep his eyes even on Puck's face since his eyes are always so fucking smoldering and Finn barely knows what smoldering means, he just knows it sounds and _looks _sexy.

"Why do you need 20 dollars?" "Zenadaya and I are going to the movies tomorrow night. I would only ask for 15, but fuck, the movies are expensive nowadays." "Is Zenadaya your girlfriend now or something?" He doesn't mean to sound so bitchy about it but he can't help it and there are reasons for that. Puck laughs harshly and shuts off his water and begins to dry himself off with Finn's oversized Captain America towel. "Fuck no. She's just another Santana and she's ok with that. I buy her food and take her out, and then we have sex. Nothing to it. So Finnegan, can I have the money or not?"

Finn shuts off his own water and forces a smile. "Sure man, take whatever you need. You don't have to pay me back either. I just ask that you stop calling me Finnegan." Puck's signature grin flashes across his face (Finn knows it well because every time he sees it, his heart begins to melt) and he gives Finn the thumbs up.

"Man, what the fuck would I do without you? Thanks a lot and trust me, we'll do something this weekend. I promise." _Promises, promises_, Finn muses as he watches Puck take at least 60 dollars out of his wallet.

* * *

><p>On the way out of the gym, Finn sees a horde of his teammates tossing a seemingly calm Kurt Hummel into an overflowing dumpster filled with tuna surprise, Big Slurpee cups, and some other strange shit Finn can't identify. His teammates laugh as Kurt lands in the dumpster with a <em>thud <em>and proceed to drive off in their respective Hummers, F-150's, and Jeeps.

For a second, and only for a second, Finn ponders the idea on whether or not he should lend Kurt a hand. But no, he decides against it. He's climbing the social hierarchy at William McKinley slowly but surely and he intends to stay there. Besides, if that's going to happen to him if he ever decides to let the world in on his little gay secret, he's better off playing the straight game.

He takes the long way so as to avoid the dumpster and as he does so, his phone begins to ring. It's Rachel of course, because who the fuck else would it be? "Hey Rach," Finn answers. "What's up?" "I'm at the mall Finn, and I was thinking you should meet me here because I saw a sweater in Old Navy that would look absolutely fabulous on you!" She sounds so excited that he feels bad about what he's about to say next.

"It's bad enough that my mom still tries to dress me but I'd rather you not. I don't want to wear any sweater with cows and chickens square dancing on it." Rachel huffs in the background and Finn kinda feels bad (like he knew he would) because Rachel's taste in clothes isn't always so horrible. Ok, well that's definitely a lie. "Besides, I don't have any money."

"You had approximately 60 dollars in your wallet this morning. I checked." Finn stops to sit on the curb in front of the school and waits for the late bus to come pick him up and take him home along with some other sophomore and freshmen football players who don't have cars. "First of all, why were you in my wallet? Never mind. Anyway, I gave it to Puck. He needed it." "Oh I'm quite sure he did. The price of condoms and lubricant is going up these days and he's got to have a full stock for the winter." Finn, in spite of himself, laughs; Rachel, when she's not being a control freak bitch, can actually be pretty funny.

She sighs loudly through the phone and says sharply, "Can't you see he's using you, love? You're always so nice to him so he takes it for granted. You really should-," "Goodbye Rachel. The bus is here, gotta go." Before she can utter another word, he hangs up. Whatever Rachel thinks about Puck is her opinion but Finn has his own ideas about Puck.


	3. Sparks Are Flying

Finn glances at his Timex anxiously and furrows his brows together in aggravation. He's waiting for Puck (who's about thirty minutes late, by the way) at the Lima Bean for their weekly coffee date only it's a date between old friends, not the kind of date Finn desires.

Finn loves any time he can spend with Puck outside of class and football practice, but he kind of dreads their coffee dates because Puck prefers to spend the entire time talking about girl's he had sex with or girls he intends to have sex with; it's really difficult for Finn to get a word in edgewise especially when he has nothing to offer about the opposite sex.

Finn orders another coffee (he likes his coffee straight black much to the disgust of Rachel and Puck) and as the barista hands him his order, a laughing Kurt Hummel enters through the double doors with a pretty black girl at his side; her name is Mercedes or something like that and she's in his gym class. The duo scoot into an empty booth near the back and Finn, as secretly as he can possibly get away with, examines Kurt. He's wearing a forest green cardigan over a shirt that kind of looks like something he stole from Rachel's closet, except it looks really good on him. Kurt's hair is slicked back and he's sitting how a girl would sit with his legs crossed, his silver studded boots glistening in the lights off the coffee shop.

Finn grimaces as he watches Kurt's dainty movements and listens to the high pitch of his voice. In no shape, form, or fashion does he ever want to be as gay as _that _but maybe, he could ask Kurt for some advice on how to deal with his sexuality and of course, the crush on his best friend. Kurt would certainly know what to say because as anyone with eyes can see, the kid's obviously very gay.

Finn chuckles nastily to himself because that's honestly the worst idea he's ever had; he barely knows Kurt and what kind of ass just goes up to some random person and starts blabbering their life story? Finn Hudson, that's who. But still, maybe it's not the worst idea…

* * *

><p>Someone squeezes his neck tightly and he turns around to find an out of breath Puck smiling at him.<p>

Finn almost moans out loud when he notices how freaking hot Puck looks in a tight black V-neck and a pair of old cargo shorts. His cheeks are flushed and for some odd reason (not that Finn's complaining) his nipples are saying hello through his shirt. Finn bites the inside of his cheek until he can taste a bit of blood and stares into his coffee cup to keep from saying something extremely sexual to his best friend.

"Sorry I'm late, dude. Had a little business to take care of first," Puck says, sliding into the booth. "I can only imagine what kind of business you had to take care of." Puck smirks and cups his hands behind his head. "It's not what you think, asshole. I had to mow my mom's yard and wash her car. She told me I wasn't leaving the house until I did it. Oh yeah, I got something for ya!"

Finn raises an eyebrow and smugly says, "You can keep your gonorrhea, Puck." Puck quickly gives Finn the finger with one hand, and pulls out a wad of cash out of his pocket with the other. "Shut the hell up, Finnegan. Here's your money back. I threw in an extra ten for the last time I borrowed money off of you." He slides the money over and their fingers touch for a moment and it sends a spark through Finn's body and it warms up his whole soul until Puck pulls his hand away quickly, almost sheepishly.

There is an awkward silence that fills the air so Finn says, "This is the first time you've ever paid me back in a really, _really _long time. I'm blown away." "Just fucking take it, ok? Or put it in a safe place for the next time I need it," Puck replies quietly.

Puck isn't hungry nor thirsty so they sit for and talk for a long time (thankfully, hardwood floors and erections stay off the subject) and everything's going pretty damn good, even if it is just a friendly get together instead of a romantic date. At around three o'clock, Puck stands up and stretches and says that he's going to go meet up with Mike Chang and some other guys for a pick-up game of basketball.

"I'll text you later on tonight, ok? Better yet, get on Xbox live and we'll play some _Call of Duty_." Finn nods and Puck nods too and ruffles Finn's hair (Finn really wishes Puck would stop that but fuck, it's Puck so he tolerates it) before leaving.

The spark that he felt when he and Puck touched hands is still warming his insides and he's pretty sure it's not the coffee. Fuck, there's definitely something in the air.


	4. High Art

Finn's on his way to his second period art class when he sees Rachel by the soda machines, motioning excitedly for him to come over. When he reaches her, she links arms with him and begins to lead him in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are are we going? Class starts in five minutes." Rachel beams and tugs on Finn's arm. "I figured we both could use a break from our respective classes today and grab a bite to eat downtown. Besides, I'm not sure my theatre class has anything else to teach me; I'm sure I very well could teach them."

Finn raises an eyebrow at Rachel and says, "Rachel Berry wanting to skip class? Now I know the universe is off balance." He gently unlinks his arm from hers and leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I would love to get out of this place for an hour or two but Mr. Salmon has a new project assignment to give us in art and I can't miss it."

Rachel throws up her hands in the air and snaps, "The first time in my life I actually decide to break a few rules and you reject me! Shame on you, Finn Hudson!" She turns and exits out of the building into the student parking lot. _She really needs a man_, Finn thinks as he begins his original trek back to his art class. _But then again, don't we all_.

* * *

><p>The only people that occupy his art class are those who were thrown into it by way of messed up class schedules and those who aspire to be famous artists one day after they graduate. Finn falls into the category of not wanting to take art but had no choice due to his schedule yet so far, he actually kinda likes it.<p>

Mr. Salmon isn't some boring crony that makes them go over a thousand slides on art history and makes them use crayons and color pencils instead, he lets them make neon colored pottery and sculptures out of copper wire. Finn hurries into his classroom and takes his seat just in time for Mr. Salmon to start explaining the assignment. When he's finished, Finn is more eager for a silly art assignment than he has ever been in his life because now, it gives him an opportunity.

* * *

><p>"You've got to draw a detailed picture of someone's fucking <em>hands<em>? I am so glad I chose study hall over art," Puck scoffs as he carefully rolls a joint on the floor of his bedroom.

"It's not too bad," Finn disagrees, handing Puck his treasured lighter. Puck rolls over on his back and lights the joint, inhaling deeply for a minute before muttering, "Now this is the life. Smoking weed and listening to Zeppelin." While Puck is lost in his smoke induced haze, Finn carefully examines Puck's hands from his spot on the bed. Puck's calloused hands are always in motion whether he's biting his nails during an algebra test, flicking someone off, or unbuttoning a girl's blouse, much to Finn's aggravation.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna do that shit. Why?" Finn shrugs and shakes his head vigorously when Puck offers him the joint. "Because it's our assignment and it seems like it'll be fun."

"Well just don't use me as your fucking subject, ok? Find that Rachel chick and use her if you want some man hands for your sketch." So there goes the idea of using Puck's hands as his subject. Those beautiful, rough hands that can build a birdhouse in carpentry class or stroke Finn's face gently in a dream.

"What are you talking about? Rachel has pretty hands." "How would you know? You finally popped her cherry or something?" An awkward silence ensues (those silences have been happening a lot lately) until Finn mutters,"Oh shut the hell up. You know we're just really good friends."

"Whatever you say," Puck says, before turning up the volume on his stereo. Finn senses in Puck's voice when he mentions Rachel and Finn's fictitious romantic relationship. Disgust or jealousy, perhaps? Whatever it is, it's very interesting.


End file.
